The present invention relates generally to methods of attaching lanyards and more specifically to a method and attachment assembly for attaching preformed loops to dust covers.
Dust covers are used to protect connectors in a variety of electrical and optical applications. Dust covers are of particular importance in optical applications. An exposed fiber end may be damaged by adverse environmental hazards, and the accumulation of dust and dirt may impair the optical transmission capabilities of the fiber. Due to the importance of protecting optical fibers, dust covers are often attached to the connector using a lanyard to ensure that they are not lost. The most common method of attaching lanyards to dust covers was to use a wire rope, a metal sleeve and a special tool. At the time of assembling the optical connector and the dust cover, the lanyard was formed into a loop around the dust cover. Then the loop was secured using the metal sleeve and tool. This process was costly and time consuming. Another disadvantage of using this method was that it was difficult for customers to install replacement lanyards. If the lanyard broke, the customer was required to handle small parts, order a special tool and follow detailed installation instructions to form a properly sized loop. Therefore, there is a need for a method of attaching lanyards to dust covers that does not involve using tools.
In accordance with practice of the present invention, a device configured for attaching a preformed loop of a selected internal diameter to the device is provided. The device includes a flange located in a first plane, a groove adjacent the flange and a slot in the flange disposed at an angle to the first plane. The shape of the groove and angle of the slot enable the preformed loop to be guided into the groove by rotation of the loop relative to the structure. The shapes of the flange and the groove substantially prevent unwanted detachment of the preformed loop from the groove.